Joker's warning,
by Commander3428961
Summary: Joker warns every villain, ever to exist, why to stay away from Gotham. Showing how insane, he really is. (Ledger's Joker, primarily).


(Well.. Here it is. If it's been done, sorry. If not, hope you enjoy it).

(Third POV).

Money was stacked high, in Joker's current, undisclosed location. One of his enemies, at the top. An accountant for the mob. Joker's henchmen, all dressed up like clowns, gathered around the money.

One of Joker's henchmen asked, "So, the boss is going to do, what?" They'd been called there, but no one knew why. All they'd heard was that their boss was going to pay them.

Another told him, "All the crap going on in the world.. The aliens, and demonic stuff, and Vampires, and werewolves and all that? The boss wants to send a message to them." He chuckled, "We all know, if they came to Gotham, they'd want to kill the Bat. Joker wants that all to himself." He cleaned his gun, and watched the door open.

Joker came in, and adjusted his camera. He took a deep breath, and held it up, ridiculously close to his face.

The clown Prince of crime held the camera up, and started recording.

He said, "This message is to all of you, Demons, and extraterrestrials, and supernaturals, yadda yadda, blah, blah. To let you know, that Gotham, even if you're taking over the world, Gotham is a city you'll want to stay away from. Crime, corruption.. Chaos. Wonderful chaos! A vigilante, who will beat the ever loving crap out of you, if enter this city." He licked his lips, and chuckled, "One who, if you run into him, he'll just best you up and leave you for the cops. He doesn't kill, no matter how much I try to get him to."

He sightly backed away, "While you have to worry about that.. Your biggest worry.. Is whether or not you've pissed ME off. Whether you be normal, insane, monster, demon, whatever.. Know that I don't know the MEANING, of mercy." He joked, "Never bothered to look it up! Ha, ha." He put his serious face on, "But, anyway.. Your power, whatever it may be.. Will only cost you. See, I may only be human.." I smiled, "But that's what makes it great." He saw his men look in fear. Good. They get the message.

He told these He'd send this to, "You aliens, who would try to abduct me.. You'd all be dead, within a day. Even when you have all the tech, and the powers provided by the sun, or what ever.. I always find a way out. Even with all your fancy weaponry, I'll just take it away, and use it on. The Demons, who'd steal my soul.. Go ahead. Even you couldn't take it for long. Even if you had a way to contain it, I'd still get out. Then, you'd be in quite a lot of trouble. The telepaths.. My mind, is not a Pleasant place to be. The monsters, who'd suck my blood and all that.. You'd be left with a bad taste in your mouth, and bad case of Joker-itus. No cure."

He finished, his voice ending with deep growls, "Finally, all you masked vigilantes, who'd try to step to me.. Batman alone, has that spot already. And, unlike the rest of you.. While he won't admit it.. He's damn funny. He won't kill me, because his misplaced sense of self-righteousness.. And I won't kill him. He's to much fun. The rest of you.. You'd be down for the count, in a minute fighting me. You don't have experience. That, and I've seen today's heroes." He shook his head in disappointment, "If you are, what I've heard you are, you don't have a chance." He looked to the side, "To say nothing, of today's, so called 'criminals and villains.'"

He said, his face close as it could be to the camera, "Don't believe me.. Here's an example." He backed away, showing the pile of money, and another enemy soldier next to it.

The Joker's henchmen stood in horror, as their boss threw a lit cigarette into the stack of money. It burned, as did the man atop it. Everyone was in amazement and horror, as their boss simply kept recording the message.

He said, "That is what will happen, if you try to cross me. What the true meaning is. All that a lot of you care about, is money. This town has deserved a better class of criminal, for a long time. I intend to give it to 'em. No one, if any origin, earthly or not, will stop me. You're all so blind, to the big picture." He licked his lips, "Now, anytime you try to send your troops, your armies.. Anything.. I will burn it. Destroy it. You see, this is MY city. I don't intend to let ANYONE, try and foul up everything I've done for it. If you come in here, you work for me. To spread, chaos."

He pointed the camera to another enemy. A captured soldier, from some weird army. He said, "If you want to keep alive, stay out of Gotham. Every time you don't, your people WILL die. Starting with this one." He chuckled, "I'm a man of my word."

He laughed maniacally, and begins to kill the enemy soldier, horrifying his men, and turning off the camera.

Chaotic yes.. But it sends the message. Gotham was not to be entered, by another villain. It was Joker's city.


End file.
